1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to an apparatus and method for autonomic component service state management for a multiple function component.
2. Background of the Invention
Advancements in computing devices and mechanical packaging have created denser packing concepts. For example, in some systems, a collection of servers is interconnected into a server system, sharing high-speed fabric topologies, such as in BladeCenter® systems. “BladeCenter” is a trademark of International Business Machines Corporation in the United States, other countries, or both. A BladeCenter® system is a server architecture that houses multiple server modules (“blades”) in a single chassis. Blade servers are widely used in data centers to save space and improve system management. Either self-standing or rack mounted, the chassis provides the power supply. Each blade may have its own CPU, memory, and hard disk. Blade servers generally provide their own management systems and may include a network or storage switch.
In some cases, multiple related but independent functions, such as processors, storage, and memory systems, for example, are combined into a single component package. With multiple intelligent functions, it is possible for one of the functions to experience a failure that requires service, repair, or replacement, while the remaining functions contained within the multiple function component service boundary may remain operable and performing normally.
A customer replaceable unit (CRU), sometimes referred to as a field replaceable unit (FRU), is a circuit board, part, or assembly that can be quickly and easily removed from a data processing system or other piece of electronic equipment and replaced by the customer or a technician without having to send the entire product or system to a repair facility. In some implementations, CRUs have an indicator light that notifies a customer or technician that a CRU is ready for service. If a component fails, a function of the CRU activates a ready-for-service indicator, which indicates that the customer may safely remove the CRU for service. The customer may then have the CRU repaired or replaced.